KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 August 2015
23:58:05 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:11 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 23:58:55 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:23 /me lays down* 23:59:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:41 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:48 i feel funny 00:00:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:00:06 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:12 how so Skar? 00:04:31 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:55 head is dizzy,feels like im gonna throw up,stomach feels empity 00:05:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:01 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:05:10 wolf back 00:05:51 Hmm, have you had anything to eat yet? 00:06:04 yeah 00:06:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:06:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:09:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:10 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:12 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:49 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:10:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:33 *hugs skar* i fond a bunny 00:17:04 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:17:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:10 yay cx 00:18:41 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:19:06 *puts skar in a box* 00:19:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:20:07 he gone 00:20:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:32 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:47 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:49 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:48 *gives skar a hug* 00:21:57 /me hugs back* 00:22:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:22:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:24:09 *pets her* good bunny 00:25:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:25:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:09 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:26:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:50 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:27:20 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:27:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:27:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:00 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:28:36 kuru what date well jj come back? 00:29:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:07 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:56 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:30:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:46 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:32:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:17 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:40 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:32:42 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:35 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:35:43 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:36:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:30 *pokes kuru with a stick* wolf think he dead skar 00:37:13 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:37:18 NO,first he must tell what i want to know,then you has my premisson to die 00:37:31 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 00:37:34 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:35 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:43 Auguts 18 00:38:03 2 more days 00:38:11 /me gets to planing* 00:38:38 *eats kuru's head* 00:39:48 noow you can die 00:40:50 max reopen the pm please 00:41:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:41:07 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:35 *dips skars tail in chocolate* 00:45:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:48 *dips cookies in chocolate* 00:46:39 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:46:44 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:46 *gets skar supplies* 00:50:28 i want my jj Q~Q 00:50:31 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:50:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:15 KURU MAKE TIME GO FASTER DX 00:51:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:28 I can't 00:52:23 you need to bevelive in yourself 00:52:29 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:52 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:52:55 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:07 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:10 *gives skar the stuff* 00:53:34 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:53:37 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:56:10 *plays with a kitten* 00:56:28 Give it two days Skar, be patient ok? Two days will fly past really fast. 00:58:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:30 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:03 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:08 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:11 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:40 found a new avi i like 01:06:00 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:02 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:07:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:11:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:33 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 01:12:38 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:46 Max open the pm please quick 01:15:33 ice cream! 01:16:40 *stands scythe up and sits on the top* 01:16:41 CUTE *gives caring ice cream* 01:20:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:21:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:45 THe 01:22:06 hm? 01:22:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:22:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:56 gives her i fire proof jj doll* 01:23:22 /me cuddles it soo fast it tarvels in time 01:23:56 *it lands behind her* 01:25:13 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:25:21 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:25:25 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:25:27 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:26:17 *gives skar a puppy dressed like jj* be careful you dont want to hurt it 01:27:06 /me pets it gently* 01:27:56 *it sniffs you* 01:28:12 daww 01:30:34 *it licks your nose* 01:30:47 hehehe 01:30:57 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:31:03 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:31:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:44 *it lays on its back in skars lap* 01:34:35 /me rubs it tummy* 01:34:49 *its tail wags fast* 01:35:05 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 01:35:21 /me keeps rubbing its tummy* 01:35:57 cute 01:36:30 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:36:33 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:38:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:38:17 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:16 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:39:22 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:54 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:41:44 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:42:12 seepy 01:42:14 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 01:42:33 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:42:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:43:58 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:43:59 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:44:23 night eveyryone 01:44:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:44:36 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:31 Cya Skar 01:45:33 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:05 night skar *puppy woof* 01:46:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:47:25 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 01:52:54 ah 01:54:45 see ya later peeeeeeeeeeeeps dont forget stay awesome B) 01:55:25 -!- Max-champ has left Special:Chat. 02:12:04 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 02:17:29 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:17:52 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:18:03 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:41 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:20:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:20:59 -!- Kururu Gunso has joined Special:Chat. 02:21:30 -!- Kururu Gunso has left Special:Chat. 02:27:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:48 -!- TITAN4 has joined Special:Chat. 02:39:20 how come when im not here good shit here happens XD 02:40:56 Lol 02:41:08 lols 02:41:18 what yo and blaz here? 02:41:25 -!- Caring16 has left Special:Chat. 02:41:28 how long did i miss them.... .3. 02:42:23 SpitfireBlaze hasn't been here in a few months at the least. 02:42:43 awwww 02:46:36 on kik TITANtheshadow 02:46:37 -!- TITAN4 has left Special:Chat. 02:55:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 02:55:44 Hi JJ 02:55:49 Hi 02:55:49 JjBlueDreamer1, Skarletscarab told you: i ran pepole over in a wheel chair :D 02:56:02 Lol 02:56:11 Lol 02:56:42 !tell Skarletscarab my mom pissed her pants whle she was driving :3 02:56:42 JjBlueDreamer1: I will tell Skarletscarab your message the next time I see them. 02:56:53 xD 02:56:53 I gtg now. 02:57:03 Bye 02:57:10 Cya 02:57:12 o/ 02:57:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 02:58:32 :) 02:59:03 So what are you upto Teen? 02:59:23 Trying to stay up 03:05:24 Why? You got some important work to do? 03:09:11 No 03:09:19 I just like being up 03:12:00 Ahh, a fellow night owl :) 03:14:05 well im going to go 03:14:07 o/ 03:14:16 cya tomorrow 03:14:18 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 03:19:31 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:43 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 03:32:31 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 03:47:41 :) 04:08:42 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 06:35:20 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 07:06:27 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:06:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:07:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:13:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:14:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:17:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:17:08 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:18:16 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:19:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:19:58 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:20:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:23:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:24:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:25:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:27:04 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:28:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:30:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:30:29 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:30:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:32:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:33:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:34:26 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:34:56 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:35:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:36:11 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:37:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:38:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:39:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:40:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:40:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:41:28 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:43:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:43:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:45:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:45:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:46:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:47:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:48:17 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:48:47 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:51:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:51:44 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:53:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:53:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:55:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:55:42 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:57:37 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:58:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 07:58:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 07:59:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 08:01:00 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 08:01:30 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 08:02:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 08:02:36 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 08:03:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 08:03:55 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 08:25:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 10:10:13 bad jj 10:44:34 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 16:27:28 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:08 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:09 *skateboarding* 16:28:36 Blue: *smiles* 16:29:16 *tries to jump a gap, and goes neck first into the other ramp* ow... 16:30:39 Blue: *runs over and see's to Brandon's injuries* 16:31:21 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 16:31:22 owie.. 16:33:28 Blue: Their their sweetly. 16:33:39 *slowly gets up* 16:34:39 Blue: *helps Brandon stand up* 16:34:53 *slowly goes to gtrab my board* 16:35:33 Blue: *smiles* 16:36:00 *Heads inside* 16:36:28 Blue: *follows* 16:36:54 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 16:37:02 hihi 16:37:21 Sil: Mother in law! *runs and hugs, her face is all white* 16:37:44 *hugs sil* whats wrong? 16:37:59 Sil: Nothing, Just drained myself of mage enegry. 16:38:18 so thats why your so pale? 16:38:24 lumi 16:38:31 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/125934/12593342_350.png?mtime=VdClZQACzVk 16:38:42 http://flightrising.com/rendern/350/157405/15740420_350.png?mtime=VdCR2wACuf8 16:38:50 Sil: *nods* It was worth it though. I managed to heal somebodies heart. 16:38:52 hmm cute colorings 16:39:10 healing a heart is pretty hard to do lol 16:39:48 Sil: Well you ask Teen what I mean. *lies on Lumina's bed and sleeps* 16:40:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JmqTHLn1JWg 16:41:00 *sets a blanket over sil and walks downstairs* 16:41:55 Sil: *smiles and sleeps, I'm in my old female form* 16:45:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3rUjsfjAwFg How I react to Exodia. 16:46:27 Lumina, your more then free to unblock me from PM. 16:47:15 i blocked them? 2015 08 16